


Let Icarus Land

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fusion of Check Please! and Wingman, both of which belong to Ngozi Ukazu.</p><p>Check Please! can be found here: omgcheckplease.tumblr.com</p><p>Wingman can be found here: http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/post/81732310357</p><p>And the post that inspired this fic: http://jacksbits.tumblr.com/post/146157684027/i-missed-whatever-happened-this-the-cp-fandom</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Icarus Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion of Check Please! and Wingman, both of which belong to Ngozi Ukazu.
> 
> Check Please! can be found here: omgcheckplease.tumblr.com
> 
> Wingman can be found here: http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/post/81732310357
> 
> And the post that inspired this fic: http://jacksbits.tumblr.com/post/146157684027/i-missed-whatever-happened-this-the-cp-fandom

It’s not a science, this business of being a guardian angel. Adam couldn’t explain if it he tried. Something about free will in there, but it’s as much of a mystery to him as it ever was. If anything, the mystery grows as time goes on. 

He just wishes that the fact that he hasn’t seen Justin in a long time is a sign that Justin is okay. But the reality is that he doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know if the unconscious kid (young man, he amends, though the difference seems academic) on the bathroom floor is going to make it or not. Adam counts the pills that are spilling from the bottle, and he lets a prayer slip from his lips. He doesn’t know if his prayers work. That is as much a mystery to him as it ever was.

It comes upon him suddenly, the way it feels as if his wings are being ripped through his skin. He opens his mouth to cry out as he watches the feathers disintegrate before they can hit the floor, but no sound is forthcoming.

In the blink of an eye, he is changed, but he doesn’t know it. He has always been Adam Birkholtz, son, brother. He has always loved hockey. He has always felt the rush of adrenaline from the cold air of the rink and the moderate risk of the game, not from the heat of a blazing fire and the kind of risk that erases the line between life and death.

He will never have an answer to a question that he doesn’t know to ask.

When he recognizes Jack Zimmermann, it is because Jack is the son of a hockey legend.

When he feels drawn to his fellow dman, it’s because he recognizes a similar personality.

When he feels fiercely protective of the people in his life, that’s just who he is.

If his chest tightens when Ransom’s eyes go wide, his fists clenching in fear and anxiety, it’s just because Ransom is his best friend.

His mouth goes dry and his heart races when he considers telling Ransom how he feels. He gets a sense of déjà vu, but he dismisses it.

He doesn’t ponder the mystery, because he doesn’t know the mystery is there.

He will never say thank you for a gift he doesn’t know he’s received.


End file.
